LOve Never Dies Clana
by smallvillefan1
Summary: Clark tells lana everything. how will she take it, and why is lex in jail
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i don't own any of the characters if i did Clark and Lana would b 2gether and Lex would b gone

LOVE NEVER DIES

Clark sat in his loft, waiting for Lana to come over. He had decided to tell her his secret. Clark was in deep thought when Lana snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. Guess who Lana asked. Ummm…I'd know those hands anywhere. Hi Chloe, Clark answered. Lana gasped and smacked his arm. Clark gave Lana a quick kiss, and led her over to the old, red couch, next to the window, and they sat down. Clark looked Lana in the eye, and she asked him what this was all about.

He answered its time you know everything before I ruin this relationship again. She took his hand and said, Clark whatever it is you know you can tell me right? Clark just nodded his head. Lana I love you, but what I'm about to tell you might change the way you feel about me. Lana answered, Clark I love you too, and that's not going to change no matter what. Got that? Clark just smiled, and said I hope so Lana, I really do.

You know how you asked me if I believed in life on other planets. Yah, Lana answered. Well, you have no idea how ironic that question was. Lana looked at Clark, puzzled. I'm not from Earth, or this galaxy for that matter. Lana was about to interrupt, but Clark cut her off. I'm from a planet, where we have colors you haven't seen, and our moons fill up half of the sky. I'm from a plant called Krypton; it blew up some 14 years ago. Clark paused, and looked at Lana. How are you taking this Lana? She burst out laughing.

Clark got angry, and answered if you think it's so funny than jut leave he said obviously hurt. Lana looked at him, and said I'm sorry Clark, its not that it's just that when I tell my friends my boyfriend is out of this world, I won't be lying. So you're not freaked out? No, Lana answered. Well hold you're breath, there's more. MORE, Lana answered. Yes said Clark. Cool Lana exclaimed.

So Clark went on to explain his abilities, and his origins. He was saving the hardest part for last. He looked at Lana and asked her how she was taking this. She didn't say anything. Clark's heart dropped, a tear escaped his eye. I knew I shouldn't have done this he thought to himself. Lana looked up and saw the tear fall. She lifted up her hand, and gently wiped the tear away. Suddenly he said out loud I knew you'd hate me. She took his hands and said Clark I don't hate you. I think you are the most selfless person I know, risking your life every day to save us. Clark smiled the famous Kent smile, which made her melt inside.

He then told Lana the hardest part. Lana I came here when my planet exploded. Jor-el sent the meteors to mask my arrival. I killed you're parents


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2! yea...an update. please review

She looked up to see the guilt in his eyes. "You must really hate me now. That was what kept me from telling you sooner". Clark said. "Clark I don't blame you"…but I killed them. NO YOU DIDN'T!!! She yelled. "I miss my parents yah, but if it wasn't for the meteor shower I wouldn't have met the man I love more than anything". She grabbed Clark's chin and turned him toward her. "I love you," she said simply. "I love you too, Lana". They kissed softly. "Oh yah, I almost forgot, I'm deathly allergic to Green Kryptonite". Lana gasped. "Clark my necklace! I am so sorry". "Its okay you didn't know, and that's my fault." So there's Green Kryptonite, and red Kryptonite. Red Kryptonite? Lana exclaimed. Yah answered Clark. It sets me free. Jesse, and Metropolis Lana whispered. Yes answered Clark looking down in shame. The class rings were made out of Red Kryptonite. The first time I didn't know. What about Metropolis? I did that. What, WHY yelled Lana! Why did you leave me? I had heard the voice of Jor-el for the first time. He said I had to fulfill my destiny other wise my loved ones would be hurt. So I destroyed the ship causing and explosion. The storm cellar? Lana asked. Yes. The explosion caused my parents to lose the baby. My dad looked at me like I was a monster or something. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if I hurt you too. So I took another ring and left. I am so sorry Lana. It's okay Clark. So you're okay with this? Totally! It's so cool. I love you Lana said simply. I love you to Clark answered.

They then lay back on the couch with Lana's head resting on Clark's chest, and they fell into a peaceful slumber.

They next morning when Clark woke up he saw the face of an angel. Lana was still asleep so Clark shook her. When that didn't work he kissed her on the forehead, then when that didn't work he kissed her lips, and to his surprise she kissed him back. After they were both awake Lana walked over to the window to watch the sunrise on this beautiful Kansas morning. Clark walked up to her and slid his arms around her slim waist, and rested his head on top of hers.

After they watched the sunrise they went to tell his parents about last night.

When they went inside Clark's parents where surprised that Lana was with Clark this early in the morning. "Clark? Lana?" Martha asked confused. "Hi mom and dad. Hi Mr. & Mrs. Kent" Lana answered. "Mom, dad I told Lana my secret" Claer told them. Well by the looks of things she took it pretty well Martha replied, smirking. Then it was Jonathan's turn to speak. "Lana you know you can never tell anyone about this, right?" He asked. "Yes, I would never tell anyone Clark's secret". Good both Martha and Jonathan replied. Lana would you like to stay for breakfast? Yes, please Lana answered.

They sat down to eat a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and toast. Afterwards Lana decided to go back home before their date to freshen up. When Lana got to her apartment above the Talon she unlocked her door and went in.

To her surprise Lex sat there waiting for her. Ever since the meteor shower, the stones, and Jason she hated Lex as much as Clark did. What do you want, she asked coldly. Lex ignored the question, and asked a question of his own, late night with Clark, again? What do you want, she asked again. Lex walked over to her, and put his hand on her face. She removed his hand, and he answered her question. I want you. He leaned in and kissed her forcefully. She pushed him of and slapped him as hard as she could. He recovered, wiped the blood on his lip away and left saying, I always get what I want. Right now that is you Lana. Dream on q-ball Lana, answered before calling Clark.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark walking into the Library of The Luthor Mansion he had a look of pure hatred on his face. Lex, what the hell do you think you're doing, kissing Lana. Hey, buddy she came on to me Lex said smiling. Clark went up to him and picked him up by the collar of his silk shirt, and answered. I don't believe that, because Lana and I share something you never had, love. With that Clark set Lex down, and walked out.

Back at the Talon Lana was getting ready for their date. Clark said to dress nice. What she didn't get was that it was her birthday and Clark hadn't mentioned it.

What she didn't know was Clark and Nell had secretly planned a party. Although against Clark's whishes Nell had set it all up at Lex's mansion. The good thing was he got to make up the guest list. He invited Chloe, Pete, His parents, some people from the talon, Nell and Dean, and also some kids from school.  
Then after the party was all set, he went to go get Lana. He knocked on her door. After a little while she opened the door. He almost fell over. She looked stunning in a black mid-thigh, v-neck, dress with a pair of black pumps, with her hair pulled back, so only the sides hung down. Wow, was all he could mutter. Thank you. You look pretty good you're self, she replied. Clark had ditched the plaid, and had worn a black turtle neck sweater, with stone wash jeans, a jean jacket, and black dress shoes. Shall we go? He held out his arm, and she snaked her arm through his. They went to his car, and set off to the Luthor mansion.

Clark why are we here, she asked? You will see Lana. He noticed her shiver, and slipped his jacket around her. Thanks. You're welcome he replied. They walked up to the door and knocked. One of Lex's many servants opened the door, and showed them to the Library. When he opened the door everyone yelled surprise!

Lana smiled. There was Pete and Chloe holding a cake with her name on it. Clark you did this. Well Nell and I did. He kissed her. Thank you she squealed. PETE! She ran over to him and gave him a hug. I missed you! I missed you to Pete replied, but you're really going to miss me if I stop breathing! Sorry she answered smiling. So do you like it Clark asked? YES! I love it. Thank you! She gave Clark a kiss.

Nell saw this and turned to her four friends. I still don't like Kent. Come on Nell, the only reason why you don't like Clark is because of what Jonathan did to you, her friend Steph said. Yah, you can tell they love each other her friend Angie replied. He could probably bench-press over 300lbs., but when ever he touches her, he is so gentle. Her other friend Jenn answered. You can tell he would never want to hurt her. He'd do anything for her. Nell's last friend Danielle replied.

Mean while Clark had taken Lana to the dance floor. He asked her to wait right there. She said okay. So he went up to the stage where Maroon 5 was playing, and took the microphone and started to speak. Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know today is Lana's 21st birthday, and I would like to wish her a great birthday. Happy Birthday, Hun. First off I have three presents I would like to give her, Lana could you come up here please? After she was standing next to him he took out present 1. Okay so this is the first present. He handed it to Lana, and she opened it.  
Inside was a charm bracelet with five charms. He took it from her and explained the meaning of the charms.  
This first charm is a horse; I got it because you are graceful like a horse.

The second one is a tree, an oak tree to be specific. I got that one because we had our first date under an oak tree.

The next one is a coffee cup because, as we all know she owns the Talon Coffee Shop.

The fourth one is a white rose. I'll let Lana explain that later.

The last one is a heart, my heart. I give it to you in full confidence. By then Lana was crying. Clark reached up and gently wiped the tears away. I will give you the second present after this.

Clark took out a c.d. player and asked may I have this dance. I thought you'd never ask, Lana replied.

They danced to "You And Me" by Lifehouse while looking each other in the eyes and smiling. Any one watching could tell they were in love.

comming up present #2!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

After the dance Clark took out the second present. Lana opened the box and saw a necklace. He took it out and showed every one. This necklace represents Lana and me.

It has two interlocking hearts. Even though we are two different people we are still one heart. She is the reason I live. Without her I'd die. I need her. He put the necklace around her neck, and softly kissed the hollow of her neck. I would now like to say a poem.

He gave her a single white rose and started….

I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really living  
I'd never lived...  
Before your love  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
because you've given me  
A reason to exist  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really living  
I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really living  
I'd never lived  
Before  
Your  
Love

He then took out the third present. Lana Elizabeth Lang I love you with all my heart. He opened the box, got down on one knee. Will you marry me?


	5. Chapter 5

YES, Clark I'll marry you! He slipped the ring on her finger, and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone erupted into applause.  
As they made their way to the dance floor Lex broke through the crowd with a gun. If I can't have her no one can, he yelled before the gun went off. Clark turned around and covered Lana. He took the bullet through the back. Kryptonite, he whispered before falling to the floor.  
CLARK! Lana yelled. As some people tackled Lex to the floor, Lana ran over to Clark and held him. Some one call an ambulance!!! It's going to be okay Clark she said while moving his hair out of his face. The last words he whispered were... I love you Lana. No CLARK I love you too, just hold on baby, hold on. Clark died in her arms.  
Lex was sentenced to life in prison, with no chance of parole, and no bail.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark's funeral was held on a sunny day, and almost the entire town attended, but Lana was feeling anything, but warm and sociable. After Clark died it was like a part of her died too. She cried her self to sleep every night.

She was asked to give a speech at his funeral…… Hi everyone. As you all know we lost a great man. Clark was more than just a plaid wearing farm boy, he was a selfless, caring person. He risked his life to save everyone, and that's how he went, saving me. I loved him with all my heart, and I know he loved me too. At my party He gave me four, not just three, but four gifts.

The first was a bracelet and it had five charms. This first charm was a horse; he said he got it because I am graceful like a horse. The second one was a tree, an oak tree to be specific. It had one because we had our first date under an oak tree. The next one is a coffee cup because, I owned the Talon Coffee Shop. The fourth one is a white rose. I'll explain that in a second. The last one was a heart, his heart. He gave it to me in full confidence.  
The reason for the white rose is…..

One day Clark and I were at the mall, and some girls were flirting with him. He didn't do anything about it. When I asked him about it he didn't say anything. So I got angry, and decided to ask him some questions. The first one was, do you want to spend the rest of you're life with me….no answer. The second was, would you cry if I left? He didn't answer. I started crying, and yelled the last one at him. DON'T YOU LOVE ME? When he didn't answer that one I left.

That night I was just sitting in my apartment crying when I heard a knock on my door. It was Clark. I asked him what he wanted. He said to answer my questions. So I said okay. He started with….I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you…… I was about to slam the door in his face then he said, wait Lana I'm not finished. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you….I need to. To my next question the answer is, I wouldn't cry if you left…I would die. To my last one, don't you love me? I love you with all of my heart. You are the reason I live, the air in my lungs, and the love in my heart.

Then he reached down behind him, and picked up a bouquet of roses. There was twelve red ones, and one white one taller than the rest. I asked why that was he said, the red ones represent all of the other women in the world, but the white one represents the only one I want to look at. He said I was the white rose. He also said, you're the only one I love, and the only one I will ever love, it's only been you Lana.

So he and I spent the night in my apartment. When I woke up I had strong arms wrapped around me, and I finally felt safe. I looked up at him and he looked so peaceful.  
Until the day I die I will always love him for making me feel that way.

The second gift was a necklace. This necklace represents Clark and me. It has two interlocking hearts. Even though we are two different people we are still one heart. He is the reason I live. Without him I'll die. I need him. I will miss him... so much.

The third present was an engagement ring. He loved me so much. He proposed to me, and I accepted. I will never get to see him in a tux waiting for me in a church no that was taken away from me. I will never forget him. I will not take this ring off. Me, I am taken for life. When he died, I died. NO ONE can take his place. Maybe he is gone, but his love isn't. His love is like the wind I can't see it, but I can feel it.

The last present was his love. Even when I dated other people he never gave up on me. He was always there. Maybe not when I wanted him, but when I needed him. He was my shoulder to cry on, my first love. He made me feel complete. As you see today I am still wearing his favorite jean jacket. I won't be able to feel him, but wearing this jacket feels like he still has his arms wrapped around me. I wish I could have that feeling of love, security, and finally peace, again, but I can't because that was taken away from me. I will NEVER forgive Lex. He took all that away from me. He deserves to burn in hell.

Before Clark's casket was put into the ground Lana put some personal stuff in the casket. A picture of them under the oak tree, a picture of them at the prom, his favorite plaid shirt, a sketch she made of him, and finally a white rose. Before the casket was lowered into the ground she whispered, I love you Clark Kent.

LAST UPDATE OF LOVE NEVER DIES!!!! want me to post the alternate ending which btw has a lot of clana fluff


End file.
